PR & Kshax3 Stalk SpiderMan & The Green Goblin
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: (ksha2222's Short Funny Reads)What happens when an InsaneAuthor with a magical LapTop gets wayyyyy to hyper?She takes off to SpiderMans world- her Friend P.R. with her!Can P.R. keep her for blowingthingsup?And driving SpiderMan mad with no hope of return?
1. The G-Man

~P.R. and Kshax3 Stalk Spider-Man and The Green Goblin~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The G-Man  
  
It was a normal day and that was what scared every one who knew ksha2222 and her friend Purple Rose…  
  
*Ksha2222 picks up the phone and dials*  
  
*Ringing*  
  
P.R.: "Hello?"  
  
Ksha2222: "Hey P.R. can you come over?"  
  
*P.R. checks her calendar to find it marked 'Normal Day'*  
  
P.R.*Muttering*: "That can not be good…"  
  
Ksha2222: "Hello? P.R. still there?"  
  
P.R.: "Yah! I'm coming over to watch you"  
  
Ksha2222*Blinks*: "Why?"  
  
P.R.: "You mean you haven't noticed? It's a Normal Day…"  
  
*Ksha2222 checks her calendar*  
  
Ksha2222: "So it is…I hate Normal Days…"  
  
P.R.: "Yes I know that and you always cause mass destruction and havoc on those days…I am soooooo watching you"  
  
Ksha222*Smiles-Evilly*: "See you soon"  
  
P.R.: "Bye…"  
  
*Both Hang Up*  
  
*P.R. shows up and Ksha2222 lets her in her house (Rock Music Plays in the back ground)*  
  
P.R.: "Sooooooo…what are you going to do today…Stalk Ranma? Or Inu- yasha?…Better yet blow something up…you know I'll be there to try to stop you…"  
  
Ksha2222: "I think I'm obsessing again..."  
  
P.R.: "Uh Oh!"  
  
Ksha2222 (^0^): "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
P.R.*Looking scared*: "..."  
  
Ksha2222 (@@;): "..."  
  
P.R. (_): "..."  
  
Ksha2222*Looks like she's holding something back*(@@;): "..."  
  
P.R.: "Are you done?"  
  
Ksha2222 (^0^): "Ha!"  
  
P.R.*(-_-;): "..."  
  
Ksha2222: "If you cant tell I'm hyper and I think I've totally lost it"  
  
P.R. (-_-;): "I can see that"  
  
Ksha2222*Smiles-Evilly*: "I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!"  
  
P.R.: "..."  
  
Ksha2222: "Oh! I bought The Spider-Man Sound Track I'm listening to it right NOW!!!!! I JUST LOVE IT!!!!!!! I haven't listened to anything besides it for a week not even the radio...I defiantly recommend the Movie (Saw it twice) and Sound Track...The Sound Tracks Sooooooooooooooo gooooooood~!!!"  
  
*Ksha222 huggels Sound Track*  
  
P.R.*Thinking*: 'Something tells me Spider-Man might be in trouble today'  
  
*Ksha2222 jumps around and sings along with the Spider-Man Sound Track for no reason*  
  
P.R.*Thinking*: 'Oh ya…Its sooooooooo gonna be Spider-Man'  
  
Ksha2222: "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
P.R.*Rolls her eyes*: "..."  
  
Ksha2222*Jumps onto the ceiling and clings like Spider-Man*: "Coooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll"  
  
P.R.*Gapes*: "Get down from there"  
  
Ksha2222: "No"  
  
P.R.: "Yes"  
  
Ksha2222: "No!"  
  
P.R. *Gets a broom to poke at ksha2222*: "GET DOWN!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!…NOT THE BROOM!!!!!!!"  
  
P.R. *Pokes at her*: "Yes"  
  
Ksha2222 *Pouts*: "Fine"  
  
*Crawls down*  
  
P.R.: "Better"  
  
*Suddenly Ksha2222 whips out her magical Laptop and starts typing*  
  
P.R.: "KSHA DON'T!!!!!!!!"  
  
*The world starts spinning around them and poof they vanish in a poof of smoke*  
  
Ksha2222*Smiling-Evilly: "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!…"  
  
P.R.*Starts banging her head against a street light*: No…No…No…No…No…This can not be happening…again…"  
  
*Ksha2222 and Purple Rose are now in Spider-Mans city (The Spider-Man Sound Track constantly plays in the back ground magically)*  
  
Ksha2222: "Hey P.R. do you want any powers while you're here?"  
  
P.R.: "Sure I want to fly, have good hearing and eye sight, and, super strength…they might come in handy"  
  
Ksha2222: "The works coming right up"  
  
*Ksha2222 types on her laptop*  
  
P.R.: "Ummm…Ksha how do I fly?"  
  
Ksha2222: "Just think happy thoughts"  
  
P.R.*Glareing*: "You ripped that off"  
  
Ksha2222: "No I just gave you the powers of Peter Pan"  
  
P.R.: "WHAT?!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Well…those ears have to be more then show, he sees a lot from the sky, he fly's, and, all that running around has to make him stronger for a twelve year old"  
  
P.R.: "Let me get this straight…I have pointed ears, the power to fly with happy thoughts, and, the strength of a strong twelve year old boy?"  
  
Ksha2222: "Yup!"  
  
P.R.: "I've got to ask…WHAT IS WITH THE GREEN TIGHTS?!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Comes with it?"  
  
P.R.: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
Ksha2222: "Looks good on ya"  
  
P.R.: "Really?"  
  
Ksha2222*Nods*: "Now my turn"  
  
*Ksha2222 types on her laptop and suddenly she grows claws, fluffy white ears and tail. Ksha2222's eyes shine with triumph as they turn gold and grins showing fangs*  
  
Ksha2222: "Now I'm half Dog Demon like Inu-Chan except with a tail"  
  
P.R.*Pouts*: "I like that"  
  
Ksha2222: "Really?…Here"  
  
*Ksha2222 types and P.R. turns half Dog Demon to*  
  
P.R.: "Sweet!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Enough of this lets got visit the Green Goblin before Spider- Man"  
  
P.R.: "Why the Green Goblin?"  
  
Ksha2222: "I want him to teach me his cool cackle"  
  
P.R. (o.0;): "Okay but no mass destruction"  
  
Ksha2222*Looks Innocent but fails*: "I wont"  
  
*They bound off and find him terrorizing the city*  
  
P.R.: "Typical Villain behavior"  
  
*Purple Rose turns to find Ksha2222 gone realization dawned on her face and she turned back to find her blowing up a empty building*  
  
P.R.: "KSHA?!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Oh! Right! Don't blow things up…My Bad…"  
  
*The Green Goblin fly's over and glares at Ksha2222*  
  
Green Goblin: "Hey! I'm the Super Villain here!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "My Bad…G-Man"  
  
Green Goblin: "Hmmmm? G-Man…I like it!"  
  
Ksha2222*Starry-eyed*: "Really?"  
  
G-Man: "Yup!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Well you teach me how to cackle like you?"  
  
G-Man: "Sure! It go's like this: Heh! Heh! Heh!-Heh Heh Heh-heh heh heh…the trick is to sound real high pitched"  
  
Ksha2222: "Like this? Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh Heh Heh heh heh heh…"  
  
G-Man: "You're a natural!!!"  
  
P.R.*Sarcastically*: "Go figures…"  
  
Ksha2222: "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Now lets go get Spider-Man!!!"  
  
G-Man: "Your not going to kill him? Are you? That's my job"  
  
Ksha2222: "No only drive him to the brink of insanity with no hope of coming back"  
  
P.R.: "Not if I can help it"  
  
Ksha2222*Mutters*: "Wet Blanket"  
  
P.R.: "I heard that"  
  
*The Green Goblin shrugged at the arguing girls and went back to destroying the city*  
  
Ksha2222: "Not"  
  
P.R.: "To"  
  
Ksha2222: "Not"  
  
P.R.: "To"  
  
Ksha2222: "Not"  
  
P.R.: "To"  
  
Ksha2222: "Not"  
  
P.R.: "What were we arguing about again?"  
  
Ksha2222: "I really don't know…BUT THERES SPIDER-MAN!!!!!!!"  
  
*Sure enough there was Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin*  
  
Ksha2222 & P.R.: "*SIGH!!! * WOW!!!!!!! I MEAN WOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "He's so HOT!!!"  
  
*P.R. Nodded in agreement*  
  
*They watch Spider-Man defeat the Green Goblin and watched the G-Man fly away vowing to be back. Then Spider-Man left*  
  
Ksha2222: "I'm going for it!!!"  
  
*P.R. made a grab for her but it was to late Ksha2222 went after Spider- Man*  
  
P.R.: "Spider-Mans soooooooooo doomed"  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Spider-Man comics so if you don't want them burned don't Flame. Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Characters, Places, or, Things they belong to the good people of Marvel and the Artist.)  
  
**********************  
  
Sneak Preview For My Coming Fan Fiction:  
  
~Experiments (1): Please Heal Me…~  
  
Chapter One: Pain  
  
The old man turned back to his work praying his secret adjustment on the serum would work and Mau wouldn't have be a slave for the man breathing down his neck. Finishing the injection they waited for the blood to circle late through her. Mau Started to scream in pain unconsciously as if she was on fire with no escape. The Boss frowned when she stopped breathing and didn't take another breath after five minutes. "Get rid of the body and write your report," said the Boss walking away.  
  
**********************  
  
See the ugly little button down there?  
  
"…"  
  
CLICK IT!!!!!!! 


	2. MINE!!!!!!!

Chapter Two: MINE!!!!!!!  
  
*Spider-Man was swinging along suddenly his Spider-Senses went nuts*  
  
Spider-Man: "What The?"  
  
*He turned around but not in time as he was tackled to the ground in a Tight-Hug/Glomp*  
  
Ksha2222*Glomping*: "SPIDER-MAN!!!!!!!"  
  
Spider-Man(@.@;): "LET GO!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222 (^0^): "No"  
  
Mean While:  
  
P.R.*Jumping around looking*: "KSHA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!"  
  
*The suddenly a dark shadow loomed over Purple Rose*  
  
P.R.: "Oh Shit!"  
  
Back To Spider-Man:  
  
*Ksha2222 just told him her story*  
  
Spider-Man: "Let me get this straight? You came all this way, dragged your friend here, turned your self half dog demon with your friend, and, asked the Green Goblin how to cackle?  
  
Ksha2222*Still Hugging Him*: "Yup!"  
  
Spider-Man: "All this to just Hug/Glomp me?"  
  
Ksha2222: "Well I was planning on driving you to the brink of insanity with no hope of return to"  
  
Spider-Man: "Hmmmm…One Thing…"  
  
Ksha2222: "What?"  
  
Spider-Man: "LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
*Spider-Man starts struggling against Ksha's hold*  
  
*Purple Rose arrives on the scene looking ruffled with yellow feathers stuck in her hair*:  
  
P.R.: "Grrrrrrrrrrrr~!!!!!!!! KSHA!!!!!!! YOU LEFT THAT-THAT THING OUT THERE TO DELAY ME!!! DIDN'T YOU?!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh Heh Heh heh heh heh…You mean Big Bird? No…That was the work of Sesame Street. They have a vendetta against you."  
  
*Spider-Man looks *Very* scared now*  
  
P.R.: "I wonder why? Maybe that's because…YOU BLEW IT UP AND BLAMED IT ON ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Whoa! What's up your butt?"  
  
P.R.: "YOU BLEW UP A WHOLE STREET!!!!!!!"  
  
Spider-Man: "Ummm…Can you let me go now?"  
  
Ksha2222*Looks Dreamy eyed*: "No-way Hot-Stuff I'm not letting another one go"  
  
Spider-Man*Sweat-Droops*: "Another one?"  
  
P.R.: "Let him go Ksha"  
  
Ksha2222: "No! Mine!"  
  
*P.R. grabs on to Spider –Man's only free arm and starts tugging*  
  
P.R.*Tugging*: "LET GO!!!"  
  
Ksha2222*Tugging*: "NO!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!"  
  
P.R.*Tugging*: "LET HIM GO!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222*Tugging*: "MINE!!!!!!!"  
  
Spider-Man*Looks scared*: "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
P.R.*Tugging*: "MINE!!!!!!! I-I MEAN…LET GO!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222*Tugging*: "MINE!!!!!!! MINE!!! MINE! Mine! Mine mine! mine…"  
  
*P.R. lets go and wipes her brow while Ksha2222 holds Spider-Man in a Death- Grip-Hug/Glomp*  
  
P.R.*Examining The Hug*: "Okay this a Type A: Death-Grip-Hug also known as the Glomp in anime terms…Time for the big tools"  
  
*Purple Rose pulls out a crowbar*  
  
Spider-man*Eyes Widen*: "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
P.R.: "Pry her off"  
  
Spider-Man: "You make it sound like a every day thing"  
  
P.R.*Glares*: "It *is* a every day thing"  
  
*Spider-Man dos not look impressed as P.R. starts to try to pry Ksha2222 off*  
  
P.R.: "I'll say this one more time…LET GO!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "No"  
  
*P.R. stops trying the crow bar and sits down to think*  
  
Spider-Man: "Well it could be worse at least she kinda cute"  
  
Ksha2222*Beams*: "Really?"  
  
Spider-Man: "Well your sure a lot better looking then the Green Goblin"  
  
Ksha2222*Sweat-Drops*: "What? The Green Goblin did this to you?"  
  
Spider-Man: "Yah! He has some *Real* problems…"  
  
P.R.*Strikes a victory pose*: "I've got it there's one man that Ksha2222 can't resist"  
  
*P.R. steals Ksha2222's Lap-Top and Ksha2222 cant do anything about it because *Cough* she's kinda busy*(A/N: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER SICKOS!!!!!!!)  
  
P.R.*Types*: "Here we go"  
  
*Suddenly Ranma pops up*  
  
Ranma: "Where am I?"  
  
Ksha2222*Squeals in delight*: "RAN-CHAN!!!!!!!"  
  
*She lets go of Spider-Man and Glomps Ranma*  
  
Ranma: "Acck! NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!!!! P.R. HELP!!!!!!!"  
  
*P.R. rolls her eyes and types again and with a loud pop he disappears leaving Ksha2222 holding air*  
  
Ksha2222: "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
P.R.: "Lets go home and leave the nice giant arachnid here"  
  
*She types and Poof! Their gone*  
  
Spider-Man: "Uh! Bye?"  
  
"…"  
  
"What just happened here?"  
  
Back With Ksha2222 & P.R.:  
  
Ksha2222*Pouts*: "You couldn't at least left me one?"  
  
P.R.*Sigh*: "Look out side the suns setting and the 'Normal Day's' over GO…TO…BED…"  
  
Ksha2222: "Fine"  
  
*P.R. Leaves missing Ksha2222's evil smile*  
  
The End? (No there's a very short epilogue)  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Spider-Man comics so if you don't want them burned don't Flame. Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Characters, Places, or, Things they belong to the good people of Marvel and the Artist.)  
  
**********************  
  
Sneak Preview(2) For My Coming Fan Fiction:  
  
~Experiments (1): Please Heal Me…~  
  
Chapter One: Pain  
  
Suddenly his Spider-Sense went off and he jumped away just in time as Mau lashed out. She jumped up and did a flip landing on all fours in a crouch; back arched, and, bristled tail at alert. Her eyes still holding no life as she growled like a cat. Spider-Man took a defensive position  
  
**********************  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan, Ran-Chan, and, Peter-Chan all tied to chairs^_~  
  
See the ugly little button down there?  
  
"…"  
  
CLICK THE GOD DAME THING!!!!!!! 


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
*The Next Day: Ksha2222 picks up the phone to call P.R.*  
  
*Ringing*  
  
Ksha2222: "Hello P.R.!!!"  
  
P.R.: "Hi Ksha you sound happy today?"  
  
Ksha2222: "Can you come over?"  
  
P.R.: "Sure"  
  
*Both Hang Up*  
  
*P.R. Shows up and Ksha2222 leads her to her bedroom*  
  
Ksha2222(^.^): "Well since you left and the sun didn't set right away…I kinda went back and picked up some things"  
  
P.R.*Looks Ticked*: "Nooooooooo~!!! You didn't?"  
  
*Ksha2222 opens the door to reveal Spider-Man tied to a chair with his own webbing*  
  
Ksha2222(^0^): "I sure did!!!"  
  
*Purple Rose Buries Her Face In Her Hands*  
  
P.R.*Muttering*: "This is not happening"  
  
Spider-Man*Looks Scared*: "A little Help?!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "We were having tea"  
  
P.R.: "God Help Us All"  
  
*Suddenly BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! *  
  
Ksha22222*Looks Disappointed*: "Dame it!!! I thought I set the bomb for tomorrow?"  
  
P.R.(-_-;): "…"  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
(A/N: If I get Ten reviews I'll make a sequel^^Were Spider-Man escapes into the real world. How will people react to Spider-Man? Will Ksha2222 catch him again?(I sure hope so he's HOT!!!) Will P.R. defeat the Muppets with the vendetta against her? SO TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND GET THEM TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! AND LOOK OUT FOR MY OTHER SPIDER-MAN FANFICTIONS TO COME!!!!!!! Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Spider-Man comics so if you don't want them burned don't Flame. Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Characters, Places, or, Things they belong to the good people of Marvel and the Artist.)  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter-Chan tied to a chair with his own webbing^_~ (A/N: I always wanted to make that into a fanfic)  
  
See the ugly little button down there?  
  
"…"  
  
CLICK THE FUCKEN THING!!!!!!! 


End file.
